Lamento
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: Cuando el cielo y los jardines fueron uno en las leyendas nacieron doce fuerzas y con sus vidas nutrían al árbol de la vida. Entonces la fuerza carmín de un ojo creó el Mal y cubrió los cielos y al árbol de la vida.


**Lamento.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

El tic de su pie no paró mientras la música cabaretera y las faldas de holanes se alzaban frente a sus sentidos. Enfrascado en su caldo alcohólico, Heero se arrellanó de manera sencilla en la silla de madera en la primera mesa de la cantina. Sus vacaciones habían terminado más rápido de lo que había pensado, quizá ya se estaba haciendo viejo para éstas cosas.

—Heero.

—Relena.

—Tu próxima misión es un viejo conocido, ahora mismo está en una villa inglesa, disfrutando sus años de retiro.

Cuando la fotografía se deslizó junto a la carpeta de color monocromático, el suelo pareció temblar aunque sólo fueran los pasos sincronizados de las bailarinas. A Heero le tembló la mano que tenía que sobre la mesa pero evitó decir o expresar cualquier rastro de desconcierto. Relena se encontró atenta a la expresión del hombre seguido de ella, escrutando con atención cada uno de sus movimientos o algo que delatara su rostro, tal cosa nunca llegó.

—Ahora si quieres… Podemos asignarte el caso de La India.

—Soy un profesional, Relena.

—Lo sé.

—¿Lo sabes? ¿Entonces por qué crees que no tomaría el caso?

Relena se encogió de hombros con sencillez. Heero por un momento pensó que se había vuelto cínica con los años. —Tu vuelo parte mañana a las cuatro de la tarde. —de repente se imaginó una de esas escenas clichés de las películas del viejo oeste donde la subordinada le metía la mano entre las piernas y un par de putas los miraban como si quisiera estar en la cama con tres mujeres.

Pero Relena se respetaba mucho, y lo respetaba a él, como para hacer eso.

—¿Realmente estás en ésta corporación?

Relena se encogió de hombros por que no era la primera vez que Heero le preguntaba eso y ella se mordía la lengua porque conocía la respuesta.

—No nos queda mucho después de la guerra… Yo sólo doy las carpetas y los nombres, nunca he tomado un arma para hacer una misión ¿Sabes?

—Lo sé.

—¿Lo sabes? ¿Entonces por qué te cuesta tanto creerlo? —pero ésta vez Heero no contestó y bajando un poco la cabeza observó el caldo alcohólico en su vaso y una diminuta, casi imperceptible sonrisa se asomó por sus labios. Siempre había visto a Relena como una mujer hecha y derecha. Fuerte, imponente pero inocente y pequeña a la vez.

Relena se había levantado de la silla donde había estado los aproximadamente veinte minutos y Heero dejó que le acariciara el cabello de manera suave, no era un hombre que tuviera mayor vida fuera del trabajo y el tacto sobre sus cabellos había terminado por quemarle el pecho.

* * *

Cuando las cortinas blancas se batieron en la alcoba de Duo esa noche, un escalofrío le recorrió la médula; despertó empapado en sudor y las lágrimas barrían sus mejillas. Luego de girar a la ventana, el motivo de sus pesadillas estaba allí tan etéreo como él mismo.

—Heero…

El sonido seco que el mencionado hizo al caer en cuclillas a centímetros del alféizar de la ventana donde había estado apoyado aproximadamente seis minutos. El cosquilleo dentro de Duo hizo que su sangre gorgoreara y todo su sistema se volviera lento. El terror invadió cada célula arrellanándose en la cama cuando lo vio erguirse.

Dentro de él, un mórbido deseo abrasó sus sentidos y de la misma manera que se había arrellanado en el colchón, no hizo mayor intento por moverse, por salir de la habitación o encararle. Hacía tanto, tanto tiempo de la última vez que se vieron, que no le sorprendió cuando se encontró a sí mismo demasiado sorprendido por tenerle allí, en sus aposentos.

—¿No… no estabas muerto?

—Los fantasmas no morimos, Duo…

Cuando las palabras salieron de sus labios el ambiente se enfrió y algo pesado le cayó en la cabeza a Duo. Aturdido, observó a Heero caminar de manera firme y estoica al lecho y luego algo crujió cuando su muñeca fue tomada.

Y el ansia le exprimió cada órgano vital cuando esa noche supo que iba a morir.

El dolor le acarició las sienes y se consumió en su propio anhelo de viejos tiempos luego de que el colchón crujiera y se hundiera por el peso ajeno. Las manos de Heero tocaron con ansia cada tramo de piel por los brazos expuestos del chico y los sollozos bajos que éste emitió, porque Duo no sabía si debía moverse o todo era un mal sueño.

Hasta que el puño se estrelló a un lado de su rostro, golpeando su mejilla y la sangre brotó por el fuerte impacto.

—Hubo una vez en la que los cielos y los jardines fueron uno en las leyendas…

Y la voz le persiguió por la eternidad a partir de esa noche cuando las manos que él mismo había visto cruzadas en la ataúd, de encargaron de someterle contra el colchón y le robaron cada lágrima que su cuerpo pudo haber albergado. Heero siguió contando aquélla historia donde los Dioses de la muerte y los Cielos eran uno, aturdiendo el cuerpo de Duo.

Un quejido, un golpe.

—¿Sabes, Duo? Relena me gusta. Me gusta que no puedo tocarla porque en el trabajo no nos permiten liarnos con los subordinados. Hay algo en ti, Duo, que me hace desearte, hace que quiera despedazarte. No es que te ame, no... Es que me excita saber lo jodido que estuviste en el pasado y que siempre intentaste ocultarlo. —Luego cuando finalmente le despojó de la ropa por completo; se detuvo unos momentos para contemplarlo en silencio y el ambiente se enfrió aún más de lo que había estado minutos atrás—. Nacieron doce fuerzas… Y con sus vidas nutrían el árbol de la vida.

Acarició con senda amabilidad la mejilla hinchada del chico.

 **Plaf.**

Sosegó con sus dedos las lágrimas pétreas que cayeron del golpe nuevo.

 **Plaf.**

—Y luego… la fuerza carmín de un ojo creó el Mal que cubrió los cielos y al árbol de la vida…

Los músculos del cuerpo de Duo se tensaron cuando la intromisión dentro de él llegó y renegó de su propia existencia. La sangre brotó como una pequeña explosión de sus entrañas al igual que cada lágrima y cada grito por su cuerpo maltrecho y desvalido.

Esa noche ningún vecino llamó a la policía y nadie pidió consuelo para la pobre alma que estaba siendo masacrada en la última casa de la manzana. Nadie acudió a su rescate cuando Heero siguió ultrajando de la manera más cínica y despiadada cada rincón de su cuerpo y los fluidos llenaron su interior.

Nadie le socorrió cuando esa noche le besó con tanta pasión que cuando la lengua entró en su boca sintió que no era nada más que sus labios y el amor que crecía dentro de él de manera mórbida. Aunque tuviera asco de su propia existencia, aunque tuviera odio hacia Heero ahora mismo, aunque quisiera arrancarle los ojos de adentro hacia afuera, aunque se sintiera como un pedazo de mierda tirada por allí que ya no valía nada.

—El árbol se dividió en dos y las doce fuerzas se hicieron dos, un grupo está en los cielos y otro sobre los jardines…

Las lágrimas no cesaron y no pudo evitar sentirse mal consigo mismo, porque cada uno de los fantasmas de su pasado se sentó a observarle cómo era girado en la cama y su rostro fue aplastado contra el colchón y la presión le dificultó el respirar. Recordó el horror y la sangre bañando cada pared como si fuera una cascada de agua, tallarse y enjabonarse las manos hasta que se volvieran de color granate y tallar también su rostro porque incluso los fantasmas del pasado le traían mucho dolor.

Por eso cuando se removió cada vez con menos insistencia, escuchó la voz impoluta de Heero hablar pero no le escuchó… Todo se volvió blanco en su mente, ojos, cerebro y sentidos. Ya no había nada más. Las lágrimas dejaron de manchar la almohada y cuando Heero observó los dedos dejar de tensarse, supo que todo había acabado.

Y esa misma noche cuando dejó de sostener sus muñecas frías y salió del interior de su cuerpo sin interés real, Heero se arrodilló en la cama y en silencio abrazó el cuerpo de Duo, tan frío y pálido que se asustó de su propia condición y se preguntó hacía cuánto un escalofrío de dolor no le recorría el cuerpo entero.

Porque el escalofrío se expandió por su cuerpo como una ola de calor y le abrazó cada poro, maldijo su propia existencia y maldijo a la guerra. Maldijo al árbol de la vida, maldijo a la fuerza carmín de un ojo, al Mal, maldijo el cuerpo frío de Duo y maldijo el escozor de su corazón.

Porque cuando tendió el cuerpo en el lecho de nueva cuenta, dio un último beso pero en ese beso deseó poder regresar la vida que él mismo había arrebatado esa noche. Deseó dar su vida para prosperar la de Duo a cambio de recordar los buenos tiempos que pasó con él antes…

Cuando cerró la puerta de la habitación y salió por la ventana, su expresión serena no varió. Se preguntó si alguien le estaría espiando entre las celosías de las ventanas o si alguien habría escuchado a Duo gemir. Si alguien habría escuchado sus propias maldiciones y lamentos o cuando le dijo a Duo que lo amaba acariciando su brazo frío y pálido como la cera.

Trotó para volver por donde llegó, la policía no tardaría en encontrar el cuerpo que murió por paro respiratorio…


End file.
